


The Game of Attention

by dreamganronpa



Series: Flufftober 2019 [2]
Category: Dangan Ronpa - All Media Types, Dangan Ronpa: Trigger Happy Havoc
Genre: F/M, Second Date, Y'Know?, they flirt the way they do
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2019-10-02
Updated: 2019-10-02
Packaged: 2020-11-15 07:48:56
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,328
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/20862743
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/dreamganronpa/pseuds/dreamganronpa
Summary: After a date at a party where Byakuya needed a date, Celeste wants more. He agrees, for some reason.





	The Game of Attention

**Author's Note:**

> based loosely off another tumblr post (not mine) https://oryginaldanganronpascenarios.tumblr.com/post/187897161204/celeste-x-byakuya-first-date-hcs-ffuck-yeah 
> 
> this ship is my otp what are you gonna do about it

Celestia Ludenberg was never afraid to say what she wanted; which is why it was so easy for her to ask her classmate on a date. Unfortunately for her, he was not afraid to express his shock when she did it.

“You heard me, did you not?” she cooly asked. “Surely you haven’t forgotten about our little situation from the party already.” Her thin red lips formed somewhat of a pout as she took in the affluent progeny’s expressions. Astonishment turned to a thoughtful gaze then to an annoyed yet playful smirk. That was Byakuya’s most common face, as well as the one Celeste liked the most. 

“Of course I remember. Although it’s surprising for you to initiate this after your performance- or lack thereof- at that very party.” His mocking tone perturbed Celeste for only a moment.

“Are you saying I was an inefficient date, then?”    
  


“In the most literal sense of the word, yes. You could’ve at least tried to act like you were interested in me.” His words had a slightly higher tone and more annunciation, which Celeste had determined meant that he was being untruthful. What she couldn’t figure out though was the lie in his statement. 

“How do you know I wasn’t acting the whole time? Perhaps it was all part of my plan to get myself in your line of sight, so to speak.” Celeste folded her fingers under her chin, in that cute way that made the tips of Byakuya’s ears go red. 

Now he was off his game. “Fine, if you’re that desperate, I shall supply you with one more date. However, if you bore me again, you’ll never have another chance.” He kicked himself for agreeing to her date with only a little persuasion. He stuck out his hand, unable to go back on his word. “Well then, shall we see where this goes?”

“I suppose it’s a date.” Celeste agreed, shaking his hand. 

“Very well. I will be at your house at 6:30 pm on Thursday. Dress- _normally_\- for a change.” The emphasis on ‘normally’ made her heart sink a little. Was her normal attire not good enough? Her sadness turned into a petty anger.

“How will you find my residency without my address? Must not have thought of that, did you?” Each word fell off her tongue like a hornet, with the intention of stinging the blonde boy every time.

He only smirked again. “157 Holbrook avenue, correct?” Celeste’s surprised face ensured that he was right. “You must’ve forgotten that I have access to school records which includes addresses and other personal information. So, Taeko, does 6: 30 work for you?” He had found himself leaning over the table to her, now only inches apart from her pale face. 

“It certainly does.” Celeste remained only a little bit angry, preferring to express her anger in private. For now though, she focused on staring into his crystal blue eyes..

The bell rang, signaling the end of lunch, and the end of this encounter. 

During the rest of the day, even though it was a short meeting, Celeste could only think of the rich blonde. He had entranced her, with his intelligent words and intense stares, but every time they talked had to be some sort of game- except for the party. There, they talked like normal people, and Celeste even dropped some of her accent for him. She just wanted to spend more real time with him. 

-

Tuesday passed by quickly, then Wednesday, and finally Thursday arrived. The only interactions Celeste had with Togami were glances passing through the halls, which annoyed Celeste. They had a date in a matter of hours and he pretended they were strangers. Although that was perfectly in-character for him.. Still, she huffed knowing that Byakuya would refuse to acknowledge her. 

-

That night, Celeste tried to wear something less extravagant, as per Byakuya’s request. Most of her outfits were stiff and doll-like, but she found a cute black dress that was simpler than her usual ensemble but still reflected her style. She wore pink ribbons instead of white in order to match the accents on the dress, and switched our her enormous ball earrings for small music note ones. Her makeup stayed the same though, her red lipstick standing out against the pastels.

When a strong knock resounded throughout her apartment, Celeste felt unprepared. Maybe it was because Byakuya arrived a half-hour early without warning. Regardless, she happily let him in, but she was still confused and intended to get an answer.

“Is your watch broken? You should not be here for another twenty-six minutes..” Celeste questioned in the coy way she always does.

Byakuya snickered. “I discovered that the place to which I am bringing you is further away than I originally perceived. If you have a problem, however, I can certainly reschedule my evening without you.”

“Don’t bother, I am ready to leave now.” She started to walk past the man but turned on her heels to face him. “Aren’t you forgetting something?” She asked while sticking out her hand. There was no response from Byakuya, causing her to sigh. “A proper gentleman always kisses his lady on the hand before a date. You are a gentleman, aren’t you?” She smiled as her date took her hand and begrudgingly kissed it. At least she could still get what she wanted. 

“My driver is waiting, come on.” Byakuya urged, opening the apartment door in order for them to leave. Celeste happily complied and they were in the long black car before the sun even began to set. 

-

The driver pulled into the back of a quaint building, barely fitting into a parking spot. Byakuya hastily opened the car door for Celeste (he couldn’t risk being called un-gentlemanly in public where his image was affected), and they entered the shop. The sign out front read ‘Wakey-Wakey café’, and the inside was decorated with many pastels and lace patterns, very similar to the outfits Celeste wore other than the color scheme. It was mostly empty, allowing for them to get served immediately after sitting down. 

“What a cute little café,” Celeste cooed. The instant she walked in, her mood had lifted. Byakuya felt it too, as he was less snarky already.

“Yes, I read many excellent reviews about it, which is why I brought you here. Is your tea sufficient?” 

Celeste had forgotten about her royal milk tea already. She took a sip, expecting mediocre taste but it was just as good, no, better than anything she would have custom-made for her. Her face lit up at the surprising amount of quality. 

In order not to blush, Byakuya in turn drank some of his coffee. It was sweeter than he preferred, but most cafés didn’t serve strong black coffee. He still couldn’t help but look at the genuine smile on his date’s face, and he wondered why he liked it so much. 

Despite his ignorance, Byakuya did notice how he had put more attention on the gothic lolita. Out of all the girls in his class, she had been the one he invited to the party, which was no coincidence. But after the party, he had been thinking about her, and noticing more of her little details. Why though? Was he not satisfied with his enormous fortune? Did he truly need a woman in his life? 

“Celestia, I have one thing to ask you. Why did you ask me on another date? Don’t lie to me.” 

The girl was caught off-guard by the question, but quickly responded truthfully. “Hmm? I told you already. I wanted your attention; but it looks like I’ve already succeeded.” 

She was right about stealing his attention, both her and him knew it. Byakuya knew how much he wanted to spend more time with her, even though he still wasn’t sure why. But he knew he had to capture her heart in return.

“Succeeded? Oh, it’s only just begun.”


End file.
